


Right Before the Dawn

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It is said that it's always darkest right before the dawn.





	Right Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: _**The third drabble in my _Ounce of Prevention_ series. The drabbles, in order, are SWEETEST SORROW, AN OUNCE OF PREVENTION, RIGHT BEFORE THE DAWN, and FOLIE A DEUX. **_

_**I've also written a full-length story based on these drabbles, UNEXPECTED-THREE LITTLE WORDS.**_

* * *

 

_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…’_

Ron remembered Dumbledore saying those words, but he didn’t believe them.

No one even knew about his darkness. No one knew about his pain and his wretchedness, and so he sat in the dark alone, with only his blade, and his blood and his tears.

It was his, and his alone. 

“Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, my arse!” Ron muttered mournfully, bitterly.

“If one only remembers to turn on the light,” a voice behind him replied.

“What?” Ron raised his head, startled. “Harry, is that you?”

“It’s me,” Harry answered. 

“ _Lumos!_ ”


End file.
